


Egy hét

by Tia_Marsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, The Owlery (Harry Potter)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh
Summary: Perselus Piton egy hete.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Egy hét

Pottert mindennek lehetett nevezni, csak szentnek nem. Elvileg a kölyök az ő Megmentőjük; a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, egy Hős. Szerinte csak egy éretlen taknyos ifjonc volt, aki mindig ellenszegült a szabályoknak, kihasználta a hírnevét, mégis mindent elnéztek neki. Ám rendelkezett valami különös, furcsa bájjal, hiszen amikor elhaladt a folyosón, a lányok utána fordultak, elpirultak, és bennük rekedt az éppen kimondásra váró gondolat. Potter megakasztotta a hétköznapok csendes folyását. Ráadásul úgy tett, mintha mindezeket észre sem venné! Olyan volt, amilyen ő sohasem lehetett, vonzó, fiatal, és az igazság örök bajnoka. Annyi mindenben különböztek, olyanok voltak, mint a tűz és a víz. Semmi hasonlóságot nem tudott felsorolni kettejük között, maximum a fekete hajat. De Potteré selymes volt és kócos…

Ő mégis valahogy beleszeretett. Egy tizenéves kölyökbe! Vagy legalábbis olyanfajta birtoklási vágy kerekedett benne, ami már nem volt egészségesnek mondható. Egyáltalán nem.

Most pedig dühös volt, érezte, ahogy az egész belsőjében kavarog a harag.

*

Minden a múlt hét keddjén kezdődött. Azóta minden egyes nap látta Pottert, olyan volt, mint valami sorozatos látomás, aminek a fiú a szentje. Minden nap feltűnt előtte, minden esetben más társaságában, és legtöbbször kompromittáló helyzetben.

Kedden, amikor éppen a második emeletről tartott vissza a hűs pincéje nyugalmába, egy párocskát vett észre sutyorogni az egyik oszlop mögött.

\- Ugyan már, Harry! – A név hallatán megtorpant, és hegyezni kezdte a füleit.

\- Nem megy, én még nem vagyok kész…

\- Harry, minden fiú ezt akarja a te korodban, már miért ne lennél kész rá?

\- Mert…

\- Ugyan, bízd csak rám magad!

Itt elégelte meg a hallgatózást. Egyrészt azért, mert a társalgás olyan irányt vett, hogy úgy döntött, itt az ideje szétrebbentenie a párocskát, másrészt a folyosón felhangzó léptek gyanúsan egy tanárhoz tartoztak, ő pedig nem engedhette meg magának, hogy fülelni lássák. Azt annál inkább, hogy pontokat von le egy griffendéles párocskától. Harmadrészt pedig dühítette az a furcsa érzés, ami összeszorította ott belül. Valahol a szíve helyén, talán a lelkében… pedig köztudott volt, hogy ő egyikkel sem rendelkezett!

Így hát méltóságteljesen megköszörülte a torkát, aminek következtében a két griffendéles ijedten kilépett az oszlop mögül. Mámorító érzés volt látni, ahogyan Granger elpirult, ám azt még inkább, ahogy Potter elsápadt, ám zavarában két kis rózsaszín foltocska gyúlt az orcáján.

\- Megtudhatnám, mi olyan fontos megbeszélnivalójuk akadt, hogy nem tudják másutt lefolytatni, csupán a folyosó egyik oszlopa mögött? – kérdezte Perselus fagyos hangon, és közben egyetlen pillanatot sem szalasztott el a két diák zavarából. Ha másért nem is, de ezért megérte tanárnak lenni!

\- Elnézést, professzor úr - rebegte Granger ijedten.

\- Menjenek vissza a klubhelyiségükbe, lassan itt a takarodó ideje.

\- Igen, professzor – válaszolt újra a lány, majd megragadta Harry karját, és gyorsan elvonszolta. Piton még követte őket a szemével, de bár ne tette volna, hiszen pár lépéssel később Granger közelebb bújt Potterhez, és összefűzte az ujjaikat séta közben. Potter láthatóan zavarban volt. Perselus számára nyilvánvalóvá vált minden: nem akarták, hogy a Weasley kölyök megtudja…

*

Szerdán azonban újabb meglepetés érte őt. Éppen a gyengélkedőre tartott az elkészült bájitalokkal, ám előtte még beugrott a könyvtárba, leellenőrizni az egyik új bájitalkísérletével kapcsolatos információt. Az acsarkaméreg nem éppen úgy reagált a többi összetevőre, ahogy az elvárható lett volna, de a jelenségre a könyvek között sem talált magyarázatot. Már éppen végzett, és az ajtó felé tartott, amikor megpillantott egy szemüveges, kócos fekete hajú fiút, és tudta: Potter az. Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére azonban most nem Granger ült mellette, hanem a Weasley lány. Olyan szorosan bújtak össze az egyik sarokban, hogy Piton azt képzelte, innen biztosan az ágyba vezet az útjuk. Erre a gondolatra a kezében tartott bájitalokkal teli tálca vészesen megremegett, ő pedig gyorsan elhagyta a könyvtárat.

*

Csütörtök volt, és Perselus Piton összezavarodott. Úgy gondolta, az még rendben van, hogy Harry két vasat tart egyszerre a tűzben – bár igazából már ez is meglepte, lévén Granger és a Weasley lány jó barátoknak tűntek. De talán Potter népszerűsége miatt valamelyikük mégis belement a szeretői szerepbe.

De amikor megpillantotta a fiút Seamus Finnigannel flörtölni a vacsoraasztalnál, majdnem az asztalra köpte a serlegéből éppen akkor kortyolt vörösbort. Potter botrányosan viselkedett! Nyíltan flörtölt a fiúval, ráadásul a véletlennek szánt érintéseik sem voltak véletlennek mondhatóak. A többiek pedig úgy tettek, mintha nem látnák mindazt, ami mellettük történik.

Perselus inkább lehajtotta a fejét, és próbált nem Potterre és a griffendélesekre figyelni. Gondolatai azonban újra és újra visszakalandoztak a fiúhoz. Az, hogy Potter a másik nemmel is kikezdjen, valamiféle furcsa érzést keltett benne. Talán elégedettséget, vagy esetleg reményt? Elhessegette magától a gondolatot, és inkább a vacsorájára figyelt, ami ma este különösen érdektelennek és íztelennek tűnt számára.

*

A péntek talán szabad nap volt Potter számára, gondolta Perselus. Egész nap nem látta a fiút, ma közös órájuk sem volt. Meg hát, gondolta, a kölyöknek is kell néha egy kis szabadidő, amikor kipiheni a héten begyűjtött hódításai után őt megillető, jóleső fáradságot. Bah, nevetséges, őt ez egy cseppet sem zavarja, egyáltalán nem érdekli!

A nap végére már teljesen megnyugodott, ám takarodó előtt tizenöt perccel rohanó léptek hangjára lett figyelmes. Ezer közül is megismerte volna, biztos volt benne, hogy jól hallotta, így utána sietett. Útközben folyamatosan törte a fejét, milyen indokkal büntesse meg. Sajnos a takarodó idejét ezúttal nem szegte meg, de talán – vagy inkább jobb lenne, ha mégsem – találkája van a bagolyházban. A fiú láthatóan oda tért be.  
Potter egyedül volt, amikor belépett. Összerezzent, ahogy meghallotta, hogy valaki érkezett, és idegesen fordult feléje. Kezében egy borítékot szorongatott, és éppen az egyik baglyot akarta magához hívni.

\- Potter, mit keres itt ilyen későn? – kérdezte nyersen.

\- Levelet akarok feladni.

\- És szükséges volt ehhez ezt a késői időpontot választania?

\- Igen, mivel ha napközben… szóval… nem akartam, hogy megtudják mások… - hebegte a fiú zavarodottan.

\- Kérem a levelet! – csattant Piton, és előre nyújtotta a kezét.

\- Nem!

\- Rendben! – Elég volt egy pálcasuhintás, és Potter levele máris a kezében volt. Nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és komótos mozdulatokkal nyitotta ki. Megdöbbent…

A levél feltételezhetően egy távoli szerelemnek szólt – egy férfi szeretőnek! -, már ha a megszólítást nézzük. Ahogy végigfutotta a szemével, majdnem ő is belepirult. A pergamenlap sejtelmes utalások, pajzán mondatok rengetegével volt tele. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy Potternek van elég kreativitása megírni egy ilyen levelet. Majdhogynem le volt nyűgözve.

\- Ezt elkobzom. Egy ilyen levelet nem küldhet el a Roxfortból!

\- Értem. – Potter bűntudatosan lehajtotta a fejét.

\- És büntetőmunkára jön hozzám hétfő este. Sajnálatos módon addig nem érek rá, így hiányolnom kell a becses társaságát. De hétfőn legyen ott pontban fél nyolckor az ajtóm előtt! – Azzal sarkon fordult, és köpenyt lebegtetve elrobogott.

A kezében tartott levelet óvatosan hajtogatta össze, és süllyesztette talárja belső zsebébe, mondván, hogy áttanulmányozza, ha a szobájába ér. Áltatta magát, pedig tudta, hogy sokszor el fogja olvasni. Addig, míg már olyan kemény nem lesz, hogy szinte fájni fog. És közben arra gondol majd, hátha Potter neki írta, aztán beletemetkezik az italába és az önsajnálatba…

Csak amikor leért a földszintre, akkor torpant csak meg, és gondolkozott el egy pillanatra azon, Potter miért nem használta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét. De elhessegette a zavaró gondolatot. A fiú csak túl szeleburdi ahhoz, hogy eszébe jusson felvenni.

*

A roxmortsi hétvégét sem találhatták volna ki máskorra! Ráadásul korán reggel tudta csak meg, hogy McGalagonynak fontos elintézni valója akadt, így ő lesz az, aki járőrözésre kényszerül a faluban, a griffendéleseken tartva a szemét. Remek! Már találgatni sem mert, Potter vajon kivel jelenik meg.

A faluban úgy tűnt, a fiú minden kreativitását megcsillogtatja, hiszen nagyjából az összes szeretője – akiről Perselus a Roxfortban tudott – együtt volt. Granger, a Weasley lány, Seamus és persze a többiek együtt ültek le a Három Seprűben vajsörözni. Potter mégsem bukott le! Furcsa, de valamiféle elismerésfélét érzett, végül is ez hasonló volt az ő kémkedéséhez. A fiú mégsem olyan semmirekellő!

Sajnos arról azonban lemaradt, amikor Potter kisurrant a mosdóba, és jó ideig nem is jött vissza. Volt egy tippje, mivel múlatta az idejét. Később elbúcsúzott a többiektől, Perselus pedig úgy érezte követnie kell. Nem feltűnő messzeségből, tudva, hogy biztosan nem látja senki, a fiú után lopakodott, aki Roxmorts egyetlen hotelének bejárati ajtaja mögött tűnt el.

*

Vasárnap volt, az egyetlen nap, amikor a héten megnyugodhatott, tudva, hogy Potter ma nem keveredhet a szeme elé. Egyedül az étkezések idejére tervezte elhagyni a szobáját, azalatt pedig elhatározta, hogy nem fog tudomást venni a griffendéles bagázsról.

Ám amikor vacsorázni indult, és kilépett az ajtón, a legelső, akit észrevett, Potter volt. Ráadásul Draco karjai között! Megtorpant, és csak bámulta a jelenetet. A két fiú az ajtajától alig két méterre állt, Draco a falnak döntötte Pottert, kezei a hajában, és szenvedélyesen csókolta! Rendben, itt már tudta, hogy amit érez, az nem más, mint pokoli féltékenység.

A torokköszörülésére Potter ijedten ugrott egyet, ám a mardekáros csak nyugodtan megfordult és rávigyorodott. Ebben a pillanatban utálta a fiú hidegvérét! Potter ezzel szemben olyan vörös volt, mint a pipacs, már amennyit látott az arcából. Ugyanis a földet bámulta, mutatóujjával pedig az ajkát tapogatta.

Végül Potternek nem adott még egy büntetést, holnap este úgyis találkozni fognak már egy büntetőmunka keretében. Dracót megbüntetni pedig felesleges lett volna. A fiúról leperegtek ezek a dolgok. Így csak leteremtette őket - főleg Pottert -, majd elindult vacsorázni.

*

Most pedig végre itt volt a hétfő! Még nem találta ki mi lesz Potter büntetése, de azt tudta, hogy mindenképpen el fog vele beszélgetni a heti teljesítményéről. Amikor felhangzott a kopogtatás, szótlanul eresztette be a fiút, majd egy pálcaintéssel bezárta az ajtót. Potter idegességében nagyot nyelt.

\- Potter, először is beszédem van magával – kezdte a szokásos baljós hangján.

\- Igen, uram? – Olyan ártatlanul csengett a hangja, hogy Piton érezte, egyre dühösebb lesz tőle.

\- Igen! Magyarázatot várok, miért viselkedsz ennyire jellemtelenül? A te korodban sem normális az, hogy egy hét alatt ennyi különböző személlyel…

Megakadt, amikor meglátta Potter mosolyát. Mi a fene!

A fiú közelebb lépett.

\- Hermione mondta, hogy működni fog. De én nem hittem neki az elején…

\- Miről hablatyolsz, Potter?

\- Kitaláltuk, hogy féltékennyé teszünk.

Perselus Piton megdöbbent. Lehetséges lenne, hogy…? Gyorsan átfutotta a napok eseményeit. A Grangerrel folytatott beszélgetés még lehet félreértés. De a többi?!

És akkor Potter elkezdte megmagyarázni.

\- Ginny könnyen belement a dologba, végül is ő a barátunk. Seamus pedig a szobatársam, meg hát haver. És ő különben is odáig van értem valamilyen szinten, szóval nem volt nehéz rávenni. Mi is volt ezután…?

\- A bagolyház – segített Piton.

\- Ó, igen. Ha tudnád, hogy az milyen nehéz volt. Először is délelőtt Hermione bekéredzkedett Filtwickhez a tanáriba, és kileste, mikor vagy te az ügyeletes a folyosókon. Majd pedig meg kellett írni azt a levelet. Ezzel töltöttem az egész éjszakát, rád gondoltam, és írtam… – A fiú itt kissé elpirult. – Aztán vagy fél órán keresztül ide-oda rohangáltam le meg fel a lépcsőn. Azt hittem, nem fogsz meghallani, és felesleges lesz az egész…

Perselus Piton kezdte úgy érezni, hogy le van nyűgözve. Ez egy igazán mardekároshoz méltó húzás volt.

\- Roxmortsban fél órát ültem a WC-n, hogy azt hidd, valakivel együtt voltam. Majd besurrantam a hotelba. Észrevettem, hogy követtél, éreztem magamon a tekinteted. Megvártam, amíg elmész, és visszajöttem a kastélyba.

\- És Malfoy? – nem tehetett róla, de a féltékenység szinte kihallatszott a hangjából.

\- Ó, az volt a legzseniálisabb. Akkor már tudtam, hogy működik – Harry elmosolyodott.

\- A csók.

\- Malfoy ezt kérte cserébe… Gondolom elég neki annyi, hogy megcsókolhatta Pottert… baj? – Csillogó zöld szemeit Perselusra emelte, akinek elakadt a szava a látványtól. Potter remek színész volt! Szinte büszkének érezte magát.

\- Haragszol? – kérdezte továbbra is ártatlan képpel a fiú, majd még közelebb lépett.

Perselus végre megmozdult, Harry vállai után kapott, és magához húzta. Ahogy megérezte a fiú testét az övéhez simulni, végre az a nyugtalankodó érzés ott belül is mintha csitult volna, csak hogy valami más vegye át a helyét. Szívdobogás, mely egyértelműen jelezte: neki is van szíve.

\- Téged nem érinthet senki más, csak én.

És végre megcsókolta.


End file.
